High School is a Bubble
by ghostyouknow
Summary: WarningFemslash ... ... ... AU fanfiction ... Meredith Grey is a High school student, along with the rest of the 'gang' from Grey's... MeredithAddison pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my very very first fan fiction, and it is alright if you think it sucks, because I am not too proud of it… if you like it, then I might just continue it… although I really should either way because it technically didn't end … we shall see.. please Review… for I shall feel soo happy if you do… !

okay so this is a femslash fanfic with Meredith and Addison... so be warned... it takes place in high school... in this AU fanfic, both Meredith and Addison are in the same grade... all the characters are. that is about it for now

Rating: T... maybe M later onPairing: Meredith/Addison  
Disclaimer: I own Kate Walsh... not, if only she were mine!... i own nothing, I think ABC does...

**High School Is a Bubble**

**Part 1**

High school is another world, a bubble so to speak. Most high school students act like they are oh so special or just plain "special". There are different groups like the 'cool' kids, band geeks, druggies, nerds, drama fanatics, earth lovers, etc. I Meredith Grey was never the type to fit into a group. But now I unfortunately am about to become the 'new kid', therefore I would immediately be classified as 'unknown' and people will start to make up their own opinions about me. Yup, I am pretty pissed off, cuz at my old school, I was invisible, maybe it was because I always wore black. But it was good to be invisible because no one bothered me or talked to me, I just kinda existed, but now everyone will know me as the new kid, they will randomly come up to me and ask stupid questions… and worst of all I had to transfer in the middle of senior year! See my mother had to screw everything up by getting a new job here in Seattle at Seattle Grace Hospital as a big shot surgeon. Hence me driving to a new high school, and I am pretty sure I am lost.

'Great I am late… where is room 137? ... 135,… 136….ahhha 138, WTF… oh wait, there it is…'

As I open the door, every single person in the room turn their heads and just stare at me… they actually remind me of fish, well fish with bad acne… ugh… and the teacher looks really pissed off… just great, I have to get stuck with the old annoying lady who looks like a horse…

"And who do you think you, are disturbing my class!"

She sort of sounds like a horse too

"Meredith Grey…I am the new transfer student"

"oh well, you are late, I expect you to be on time for the rest of your high school career" "And I am Ms. Rotem, now take a seat"

As I look around for a seat, a very perky looking student with long blonde hair starts to flare her arms… I am assuming she wants me to occupy the only available seat beside her… great-

"Hi I am Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzy! So you're new!"

As I said, people always ask the new kid stupid questions…

"yes, I am new"

"Great, so I could totally show you around school, my friends would totally not mind, you can even eat lunch with us and we -"

"Isobel, silence"

thank goodness, at least the old bat got her to shut up… sure she is cute and she seems really nice, but seriously, she is way to happy… maybe she is on something, like E, or possible –

'SHRILLL'

Swing! Class over, now I have… look at timetable oh my favorite course, Bio… yeah I am such a nerd.

"So Meredith" great the happy Izzy wishes to speak to me…

"What class do you have next?"

"I have Bio with Ms. Rajataka- okay I really cant pronounce –"

"Squeel"

Seriously? Did she really just squeal!

"we have bio together.. and we all call her ms. Raj… you are going to love it… bio kicks ass, plus we have it with all my friends and –"

That is when I start to wonder if everyone who is friends with Izzy is like her… cuz I think I could only handle one… ugh I hate the fact that everyone in the halls are looking at me...

"earth to Meredith… HELLO!"

"seriously, I am not deaf!"

"sorry miss bitchy, look, I am trying to be helpful… If you don't want -"

Great, now I feel bad, she is really sweet, least I could do is stop being a bitch

"sorry" I say "I am just not used to being the new kid that everyone stares at… I used to be invisible… and I totally liked it better"

"well instead of being all bitchy and stuff, get used to it because it wont stop until, like Friday… and possible wear something besides black…"

"woow… don't take it too far, I don't think I wore anything with colour since I was 12 - "

"Izzy" both Izzy and I turn around to face a chubby kid with a really bad haircut calling her name…

"oh hey George" Izzy says

"Meredith, this is my friend George, George, Meredith"

That is when George sticks out his hand… It was kinda weird to be shaking his hand… plus they were kind of sweaty… he seems really nervous…

"uhh.. h- hi Meredith, nnice to meet you"

Maybe he will let go of my hand now.

"Hi"

Izzy decided to break the awkward moment

"Meredith has Bio with us too… isn't that great"

"great"

We finally get to the bio lab, were a short young South Asian lady greets us

"and you must be" she looks at the attendance

"Meredith Grey?"

"yes"

"great, why don't you introduce yourself briefly to the rest of the class, maybe even say something that you are interested in?"

Great… feels like I am in kindergarten all over again.

"umm sure… "

That is when everyone decided to be completely silent and actually listen to what I am about to say

"hi I am Meredith, I transferred from Chicago… and I like random 80's and 90's bands"

"Like what?"

I wasn't really expecting someone to actually ask me something… and I was totally no going to answer, because technically I was done with my intro… but when I saw who asked it… I kinda just said the first things that came to mind… "Cranberries, the Cure, The Smiths, Talking Heads, Echo and the Bunnymen. The list goes on"

You see the person who asked the question was probably the most attractive female I have ever met. Yup, female, ever since my huge crush on Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I came to realize that I am most defiantly not like your average girl who puts posters of Brad Pitt or George Clooney on their walls… Nope, I was totally into chicks… anyways, I am totally off topic… where was I.. Yes the girl… she was most defiantly hot… I should really just sit down… or else I might make a foul of myself

as I took a seat with Izzy, George, and two others who I assume are her friends.

"Meredith, these are my friends, Alex and Christina"

I received a little wave from the guy beside Izzy who I assume is Alex as well as a brief warning from Christina about how if I distract her during class and potentially ruin her chances of graduating with honours, she will beat the shit out of me… I believed her too.

After the little greetings, Ms. Raj began a very interesting lesson on Neurology. I would occasionally glance at the red head who unfortunately sat on the other side of the room… at one point, I noticed that the guy sitting beside her had his hand on her thigh… just dandy, she has a boyfriend, who I must say is pretty good-looking, if you are into that...

"That's Derek… otherwise known as McDreamy… he is taken if you are wondering" Izzy said, cuz apparently I seem to be staring at him…

"McDreamy? That's a lame nickname" I reply

"yeah well…he is" was all I got back from her

"and I wasn't looking at him" damn I should have kept my mouth shut… I mean, I could care less what others think of me… but I could us without the gossip … at least not on the first day.

"then who were you looking at?" Izzy could be kind of clueless and that is when the ever so observant Christina, who I am starting to really like said

"she is obviously into Addison… and who wouldn't be, she is hot … "

"damn it…" was all I heard from George as well as a 'That's hot' from Alex , he is such a male

"shut up Alex, and Meredith… and it's okay if you are whisper gay"

what do I say to that…'gee thanks Izzy …

"she means we don't care, and wont tell anyone if you want" adds Christina

"that's what I want"

"well, if you are into Addison… she is technically dating McDreamy… but there is the GSA, and you could probably meet some girl there… or maybe you could join the-"

"That's okay, I am not really into the whole waving a freakin' rainbow flag around… but thanks anyway"

Sure I am gay, but high school clubs bother me… especially the ones that make signs that have Lance Bass and Melissa Ethridge all over them... it is just too… gay.

"and your homework for today is -" I start to gather my things when I hear

"I had you pegged for a lame emo girl ...guess I was wrong"

The moment I turn around, all that I saw was a flash of long red hair, followed by 'McDreamy'…

"I could totally see you doing Addison" although Alex's remark was slightly disturbing… I have to say, I agree with him. As I left bio, I began to think of ways to achieving just that.

I could act like such a guy sometimes…!

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

High School is a Bubble – Part 2

Tis still my first day at Seattle High School, and somehow I have already made a bunch of new friends. It feels kind of weird to be surrounded by a group of teens who are all so different from one another, yet they still manage to be good friends… It feels especially weird because they tend to laugh at random inside jokes and stuff, and I just end up sitting looking at them as if they are crazy… by them I mean the only few in the school who have actually befriended me. There is of course Izzy, who is too bubbly and friendly, although I am starting to get used to her. There is George who, well, is George. Christina is most defiantly my favorite because we have a lot in common, plus she is very blunt and sarcastic, both traits I like. And of course Alex, although I don't see how he is part of the group, although, I sense something between him and Izzy.

"So Mere, why did you move to Seattle?" Asked Christina

"well my mom decided to work at Seattle Grace Hospital"

"what does she ddo?" asked George

"Surgeon"

"that is, like soo cool, isn't it guys?!" it is frightening to see Izzy so excited about such things…

"yeah cool… speaking of cool, here comes school royalty" replies Christina

As Christina said that, Derek walked into the cafeteria with a tall African American guy, Addison and a short African American girl in tow.

"so they are the 'cool kids'? " okay so that was a stupid question, obviously they are, the moment they walked in, practically everyone in the caf. was looking at them, and they love the attention… although I must say, I enjoy watching Addison strut her stuff so to speak. It is no surprise that like every teenage girl at school wishes they were her.

"unfortunately yes, everything revolves around them. If I hear another story about how Derek did this, and how Addison did that, I will strangle myself" said Christina

"Who are the other two?"

"The tall guy is Preston Burke, he is Derek's right hand man, and the short one is Miranda Bailey, her and Addison are best friends… and she doesn't take shit from anyone" explained Izzy

"And she is scary!" added George

"scary?"

"Hell yes, she is like a… Nazis. Sure she is small, but you don't want to mess with her!" replied George

"George got his ass kicked; by her in the first grade when he took her lollipop, he hasn't been the same since" Izzy comically said

"you promised me you would never tell, you pinky swore!" hissed George

"dude, you need to grow a pair" said Alex

"hey!, If you knew how much pain I was in, you would be scared too!"

"pussy" replied Alex

"Assface" Replied George

DINGGGGGGGG that is the bell

"What do you have next Mer?" Izzy asked

"spare, does anyone else have spare?"

"Yang and I do" said Alex

"good, I don't have to sit alone looking like a loner"

"Afraid you do, I have to tutor annoying teens whit ADD, and Karev rolls around with sweaty, half naked men" said Christina

"Shut up nerd, it's called wrestling"

"Great, so I guess I will just wander around the school … alone" I decide to do my sad Charlie Brown walk…

"if you go down the hall and turn right, you will find the library" said George as he and Izzy went to class

So to the library I ventured… I look around, and there are only like two kids…and I am pretty sure they are high. I guess I should grab a table and do some bio work or something. As I listen to my Ipod while doing my work, I don't notice that someone is standing right beside me. I start to bob my head and hum the tune of 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. I then hear a faint giggle. I turn around and get scared shitless … I think I just got a mild heart attack… if it was anyone else, I would be really pissed off… but it was Addison…

"shit son, you scared me" I said

"sorry, didn't mean to… although It was rather entertaining watching you… is this seat taken?"

"no"

"I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery by the way, we have Bio together"

"right, Meredith Grey" and silence follows… although it isn't awkward.

"so did you always hum and do a little dance during your spare at your old school?"

"actually yes, although never with an audience" I am pretty sure she thinks I am a freak.

"it was cute" … CUTE! I am so not cute! My rocking moves are so not cute… I should be pissed… but for some reason I am blushing a bit

"hold on,,, cute? Seriously? I haven't been called cute since the fifth grade… it was not cute… awesome yes, but so not cute!" she laughs, okay so I might have came across a little pathetic.

"I am sure a boyfriend, or even an hold horny man has called you cute at least once" she jokingly said

"mmh, well I never had a boyfriend… and if a horny old man called me cute, I permanently erased it from my memory. Personally, I think of myself as zesty, yup that's me, zesty! Both Addison and I laugh at my weird sense of humour.

"I see the zest… I shall call you zesty"

As our laugher dies, Addison asks

"I cant believe you have never been with someone, your zesty!" Great… so not a good idea to mention that I never had a boyfriend… when I tell people why, they freak out

"I have been with people… some may say I am somewhat of a slut…I just never been with a guy…" silence, her expression changed to confusion to realization, to something I could not figure out… it might have been hunger, but I could be wrong…

"have any of your girlfriends called you zesty?" weird question…

"nope, you are the first"

"I feel special!" we both laugh. Okay o her response was most defiantly the weirdest I have gotten… I most defiantly have a crush on one Addison Forbes Montgomery…

-

Okay so I sort of like my new school… sure high school in general sucks, and most of the kids are asses, my new friends are great. We are all pretty different, but I sort of think of them as my family. The thing I like most about school is my spare. For the most part it is just me and Addie because Christina and Alex are freaks and waste their spare on school stuff. But I sort of like that it is just me and Addie, because we have gotten pretty close. Okay so we only hang out at spare, and sometimes after school for a bit, but we have a great time together, but sometimes I get frustrated because whenever she is a little too close, all I want to do it just grab her and kiss. Obviously I cant, because I would totally freak her out, I so don't want to be referred to as the 'screwed up chick who assaulted her'. Ugh, stupid uncontrollable hormones of mine! Speaking of which, they are proving to be a problem right now, especially since Addison is walking towards out 'spare spot' in a deserted hallway. From where I am sitting, she is most defiantly hot, and I am blantantly checking her out. I cant help it, her tight low rise jeans make her ass look yummy (yummy? She isn't a brownie Mer!) and her low-cut top shows just enough cleavage … okay so I need to stop, because she is starting to look at me funny…

"hey Addie, how's life?"

"okay I guess… Oh, my parents are out of town this week, so you are now officaially invited to your first Addison Montogomery party, filled with alcohol, random hook-ups, and obnoxious teens."

"as long as there's tequila, count me in"

"great, now I just have to invite like 5 other people, and by Friday night, half the school will be at my house"

"the joys of high school!" I say sarcastically

"speaking of invites, can I bring someone?" I ask

"sure, who do you want to bring?"

"just some girl"

"hold on… you, lonely, pathetic, Meredith is seeing 'some girl'. Finally you are getting some!"

"Hey, I am not lonely or pathetic… just single… and I just met her, we are just friends"

"no offence, but you are a slut, you cant just be friends with some girl… especially if they are hot… oh I get it… she is ugly isn't she?"

"hey I have hot friends who are girls… except you, assface!"

"Hey, I am freaking hot… ssss"

"seriously… what was that"

"whatever… at least I get some"

"who said I don't!"

"I knew it! you are so getting laid by the 'girl'! friends my ass!"

"we are friends… but we are friends that do stuff… like touch and kiss, and possibly-"

slut mumbles Addison

"okay lets end this conversation about my whorish ways"

"whatever you say ho"

"you suck, do you know that!"

"it's not all I do" while wiggling her eyebrows … her and her dirty connontations

"oh really, and what else do you do?"

"you have to wait and see" she is SOOO flirting with me!

"don't offer if you wont follow through" might as well play along

"oh, I will" with that she got up and said something about going to the bathroom… I am no paying attention, I keep fantasizing about what else she 'can do'


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday night and me Izzie, Christina and George are getting ready for Addison's party at my house. It was technically supposed to be a girls thing, but Izzie said that George is great to have along because he could be such a girl sometimes… and it is so very very true. I swear he is a closeted gay, if not that, then he is one hell of a straight guy with a great sense of fashion. Now I realize why him and Izzie are so close, they have a lot in common.

I really don't know what to wear, I usually don't care that much, because I will probably end up with spilt beer on my cloths, and everyone will be so drunk, that no one will really care what I am wearing, but for some reason I am taking a very long time deciding. Maybe it is because it is my first party since I moved… who am I kidding, I just want to look hot for one Addison Montgomery. Lately we have been 'flirting' and stuff, so I am hopeful that once drunk, we might foul around… I'm kidding, I am so not that sketch girl at parties who waits for some hot girl to get wasted and then take advantage… I do have some standards! Plus I invited Peyton, although we aren't going out, because lets face it, I do not do relationships, we are still going to the party 'together'.

"Shit Mer, choose a damn outfit, I want to go and get drunk off my ass NOW!" yelled Cristina.

"yeah, hurry up, Alex will be pissed if he has to wait for us…" said Izzie

"okay, I just don't know what to wear… I mean I could go all slutty and wear this skanky corset top, or I could be comfortable yet sexy in this tight navy blue tank"

"honestly, go with the tank, its hot, I would so do you in it" said Cristina

"me too" said George, although I have a feeling he would do me in anything… bad thoughts… although they are both so very right… I do look hot in my tank, it is tight in all the right places, plus it makes my practically flat chest seem bigger… always a plus!

"Finally we can go…"

We all follow Cristina and walk the short distance to Addison's house.

"so who do you think will hook up with who tonight?" asked Izzie.

"$20 says you and Alex" Cristina replied

"I'm in on that" I add, I mean the two of them should have hooked up by now

"hey! Fine, $20 says Cristina and Burke will get their freak on" Izzie said

"oh me too" says George

"come on, 'freak on'. What is that… and Burke… no way" She wont admit to it, but Cristina totally wants to rape burke, and I don't think he would mind either.

"Lets face it Cristina, you and Burke are a porno waiting to happen"

"shut up… $20 dollars says Meredith and Addison will hook up." Cristina says quickly changing the subject, while giving me a sly look …

"okay hold on, I have a date… okay so nit date, but still… and she is a hot brunette. Remember Peyton! I will not hook up with Addison… plus she is soo straight."

"I am in that bet. You will totally hook up with Addison, she may have been straight, but she isn't anymore, especially whenever she looks at you" says Izzie

"yeah?" I ask… I never noticed the way she looks at me… maybe there is hope – so not likely.

"oh yeah" said George… and he begins to daydream… most likely about me and Addison

"okay George, seriously, not happening, so don't think it! I don't want dirty thoughts of me and Addison in your head!"

"here we are" said Izzie

"she lives in a fucking mansion" to say Addison's house is big is like the understatement of the decade, her house is seriously massive.. gigantic.. mega house!!!

"wait till you see the inside" said Alex who scared the shit out of me because for some reason he thought he would be all cool if he decided to hang out in the shadows and then scare us.

"Seriously Evil Spawn, why can't you be like normal people… you fucking scared me!" Cristina said as we all approached the house filled with wasted teenagers, I can't wait to get my hands on a bottle of tequila.

As we step into the house, Cristina disappears, I have a feeling she saw Burke… Alex and Izzie start making out, which is kinda scary to watch, and George is dancing like an idiot, which is very humourous.

"George, you won't pick up any girls that way"

"I so will, I am going to get laid tonight, you wait and see…" it is now that I decide to walk away from him and start to look for Peyton.

I start to wander around the party, and while doing so, I most likely look like a loner, with no friend… ugh stupid Cristina could have at least stayed with me for a few minutes, but no, she if off probably dry humping Burke. I tell myself that I am looking for Peyton as I wander around, but really, who am I kidding? Whenever I see a glimpse of red hair, I get all excited, and then I realize it is someone else. Gosh I need tequila. Now.

"Meredith, dance with me babe" Peyton surprises me as she approaches me from behind and grabs my arm and drags me to the dance floor…

Fuck, I really need tequila now.

"oh, hey Peyton, I really don't dance."

"well now you do."

Great, now she is grinding against me… and I feel really uncomfortable, I feel like a pole or something… excuses, excuses, oh how the hell do I get out of this?!

"you know what would be great. Some alcohol." I say to Peyton as she mindlessly dances like a crazed stripper from the eighties… I really need to break things off with her.

"okay, I'll come with, I could use some more beer."

As we both head to the kitchen I suddenly hear…

"Meredith!" Ah yes, it's Addison, I guess I have been spending way to much time with her, because I could recognizer her voice anywhere. I turn around as she heads towards us. She is most definitely drunk. She is walking like a freakin penguin, it is really cute actually. Her hair is messy, but sexy, sort of like sex hair, which I hope it isn't. She is wearing a really form fitting green top and a pair of tight jeans. I swear I stopped breathing. She looks so very hot, and sexy, and gorgeous, and – I have to stop before I collapse due to lack of oxygen and brain function.

"You made it Mer, I have been looking EVERYWHERE for your skinny ass. Come play a drinking game with a bunch of people in my room"

"um, I will pass" I hate drinking games, they are lame and just weird for a gay girl, cuz the guys get all excited if you kiss a girl, and I get all pissed if I have to kiss a drunk, slobbery guy. It is no fun.

"aww, come on, lets go, it sounds like fun." Said Peyton, I almost forgot about the fact that she is standing right beside me, clinging to my arm.

"I rather not… this is Peyton by the way Addie, she is my friend"

"well girlfriend" Peyton added… I don't know why she would think that… fucking lesbians and their ways.

"oh really, I thought Mer didn't do the whole relationship thing…" Addison said, and she sounds a little bitter, and is that jealousy I hear? I could be wrong, though she is giving Peyton some killer looks… if looks could kill. Blah blah blah – bang, dead Peyton and Addison dancing around her limp body.

"I don't, we aren't going out." I say

"well, we sort of are Meredith, don't you think?"

Why won't this conversation end!

"yeah Mere, don't you think? There has to be a reason why Paige over here thinks you two are a couple."

"It's Peyton, whorebag"

Addison looks really mad, like caged hungry monkey mad…

"did you call me a whorebag, skanky whore prostitute!"

"WOW, okay, Addie, let us all go play them drinking games."

"yeah! But Pipper is not invited."

"my ass princess, I am coming too." Replies Peyton

Okay, I should feel pretty damn special if two girls are fighting over me… okay so Addison isn't, but in her drunken state, it sure does feel like she is. This really is a great boost for my ego. Though I should stop the madness before hair pulling and shin kicking starts to get involved.

"nuhuh, it is my party, my rules. Therefore you are permitted from playing. Go wash the grease out of your hair and reapply your skanky makeup, you … Skank!"

"Okay, so Addison and I will go to her room to play a nice game." I feel as if I am talking to five year olds.

"But Meredith, you came with ME… just leave her alone, and come dance with me!"

"go find a pole whore!" Addison just doesn't hold back. I am afraid of pissing her off.

"okay, so Peyton will stay here. Peyton, I will be down soon, I don't want to piss Addie off… I will see you later." I try not to sound condescending or what not…but she is starting to annoy me.

"ugh fine, whatever, we are so OVER… bitch." So that was easy.

I turn to Addison as she grabs my hand and leads me to upstairs to what I am assuming is her room. She starts to talk about sluts, laxatives, and killer bees, I don't really know what she is saying, seeing as she is incoherent and I am focusing more on the sway of her ass in front of me.

"I don't like your girlfriend" finally something I understand.

"she is not my girlfriend. We just fucked. That's it. And apparently we are over."

"yeah well, she is a bitch, and she smells bad. You deserve better."

I look over at her and see her staring at me. I don't know if it is the alcohol or what, but she has this intense look, and I just get lost in her green eyes. She moves a bit closer to me, and I take a step towards her. I look down at her lips, as she licks them a bit, making me all the more aroused. We both begin to slowly lean in (and at this point I am freaking out, keep cool Meredith, keep cool!) this is torture. It feels as if it is all in freakin slow motion. Gosh, she smells really nice.

"There you two are, come and play the dame game" we both jump apart and turn to see a very drunk and very red George with his head sticking out of a room.


End file.
